doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
295 - Oxygen
Oxygen ist die 295. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als sechste Episode der 36. Staffel. Handlung Der Doctor, Nardole und Bill folgen einem Notruf auf die Raumstation Chasm Forge. Als ihnen der Sauerstoff ausgeht, retten sie sich in Raumanzüge - doch diese erweisen sich als noch größere Gefahr. Um Bill zu retten riskiert der Doctor viel und zahlt einen hohen Preis ... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Wiedermal folgt der Doctor einem Notruf und landet so in großen Schwierigkeiten. (z.B. Terror of the Vervoids, Dalek, 42 usw.) *Um den Doctor am Wegfliegen zu hindern, baut Nardole den Flüssigkeitslink K57 der TARDIS aus und meint gegenüber Bill, dass die TARDIS ohne diesen nicht wegfliegen kann. (The Daleks, The Wheel in Space, The Mind Robber) *Das Psychic Paper weist den Doctor als Mitarbeiter einer Organisation namens Union aus. *Bereits einmal war der Doctor mit der Situation konfrontiert, dass die Insassen von Raumanzügen getötet und diese dann übernommen wurden. (Silence in the Library, Forest of the Dead) *Nardole macht einen klassischen Fehler, als er die Situation mit der Dekompression erwähnt: So werden die davon betroffenen Leute nicht hinausgesaugt, sondern durch die Luft hinausgeblasen. *Die Karte der Station besitzt wieder ein LCARS-Design plus Schriftfont. *Mehrmals wird auf die Zahl 12 verwiesen: **So tragen die Raumanzüge die Modellnummer 12 **Um zu den anderen Überlebenden zu kommen, müssen der Doctor, Nardole und Bill durch Flur 12 fliehen **Die Sektion, in die sich der Doctor und die anderen flüchten, heißt Sektion 12 *Auch der Fünfte Doctor hielt sich zeitweise schutzlos im Vakuum des Alls auf - allerdings ohne jeglichen zurückbleibenden Schaden (Four to Doomsday). *Als Nardole nach dem Abenteuer auf den Doctor einredet, meint er, dass derjenige im Bunker garantiert spüren kann, wenn er (der Doctor) schwächelt. *Nachdem sein Schallschraubenzieher zerstört wurde, greift der Doctor nun wieder auf seine Schallsonnenbrille zurück. Allerdings auch, um seine Blindheit zu verstecken. (The Magician's Apprentice, The Witch's Familiar u.a.) Weitere Anmerkungen *Es kommen zwei Star Trek-Anspielungen vor: **Der Doctor spricht während des Prologs von "Space: The final frontier..."; genau wie im Intro der TOS-Folgen. **Nardole meint, dass Türen auf Raumschiffen und -Stationen "Swish-Swish" (das Geräusch der Türen auf der USS Enterprise; auch TOS) machen sollten; anders als der Doctor, der das lächerlich findet. *Der Prolog beinhaltet außerdem eine kleine Referenz auf die Alien- und Dead Space-Reihe, da dort das berühmte "In space, no one can hear you scream" aufgegriffen wird. *Die Vorgehensweise der Bergbaufirma ähnelt dem Frühkapitalismus (auch Manchesterkapitalismus genannt), bei dem ein Menschenleben keinen Wert hatte. Hinter den Kulissen *Jamie Mathison, der Drehbuchautor der Episode, befürchtete im Nachhinein, dasss der anti-kapitalistische Grundtenor der Handlung zu "politisch" für die Serie war. *Während der Dreharbeiten nannte man Peter Caulfield (Dahh-Ren) "Blue Peter", was sich zu einem Running Joke am Set aufschwang und eine Referenz zu der Kindersendung Blue Peter war. en:Oxygen (TV story) es:Oxygen Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2017 Kategorie:Stories (Zwölfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Nardole) Kategorie:Stories (Bill Potts) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (unbekanntes Jahrhundert)